Here We Go Again
by msalyssaefron
Summary: Gabriella Montez breaks up with her boyfriend, Troy Bolton but when he comes around again, can she really tell herself that?


One-shot

By: Alyssa McAfee

**A/N: Heya peoples! Ok so here's my fifth one-shot! It's based off of Demi's song, **_**Here we Go Again **_** which is basically about a girl that breaks up with her boyfriend and she tries to move on from him but everytime he comes around she regrets ever breaking up with him so my story is exactly like that but with Troy and Gabriella as the girl and the guy. It's going to be my last one before I take a break from it and focus on This Christmas only because I really need to get it done and I'm sure you guys want to know how the story ends. Two things about my story: there will be lots of Troyella in the next chapter and throughout the rest of the story so don't worry. Also, This Christmas is coming to a close soon; I'm going to do about 10 or 12 chapters and then the story will be over and I'll be working on my new story. And with the new story thing, I only got 6 votes total. I was somewhat disappointed that a few more of you didn't vote but I guess I'll have to see what I can do. I added up the votes and Beautiful Brown Eyes got 3 votes, Gabriella's Vampire got 2 votes, and In the Way of Our Love got one vote so it looks like Beautiful Brown Eyes is going to be the next story **_**but**_** here's the catch: If I do Beautiful Brown Eyes, it'll take me a ****long ****time to write and update because of the fact that Gabriella's blind the whole story and I'm gonna forget about that a lot but if I do either Troy's Spirit or Gabriella's Vampire (which Troy's Spirit wasn't even voted for but I have the whole story planned out in my head) I'll update a lot and you won't have to wait long. So if we can compromise, if you vote between Troy's Spirit and Gabriella's Vampire, I'll do that story and ****then ****I promise I'll do Beautiful Brown Eyes next so send me a PM, review or email me at **** and let me know if that's fine and what story you want me to write between the two. PLEASE PLEASE let me know this would be really helpful! Thanks!)**

**Here We Go Again**

"It's over, Troy!" A very angry Gabriella Montez yelled as she threw the front door open and waited for Troy Bolton to leave and stay out of her life.

"Brie, please-" Troy begged.

Gabriella looked at him with eyes of hurt and anger. "Don't you call me that! You only got to call me that when I trusted you and you didn't get stood up over and over again. I don't trust you anymore nor am I happy about the number of times you showed up late and hour late so you can no longer call me 'Brie' anymore. Get out of my house!" Gabriella looked at him again, her eyes darker than he's ever seen them before. Troy looked at her and dragged himself towards the door. He turned around one last time before leaving. The door slammed shut behind him and he winced at how mad she was. He broke her heart. End of story…or so we thought.

**Zanessa-Zanessa-Zanessa-Zanessa**

Gabriella busied herself that evening by throwing out all of Troy's gifts given specially to her. She and Troy first started dating the end of sophomore year. Troy gave her a diamond necklace with the letter 'T on it. She wore it ever since but now it sits in the trashcan. All of their pictures also sit in the same place. She ignored all of his messages by deleting his number from her phone. She ripped up all of his precious love notes and basically tore him out of her heart and cleared him out of her head. He was a complete jerk to think he could make up some stupid excuse everytime he showed up late for a date He didn't deserve her.

**Zanessa-Zanessa-Zanessa-Zanessa**

The next day, Gabriella was at school telling her two friends, Taylor McKessie and Sharpay Evans, what happened.

"What an idiot!? Exactly how many times did he show up late and say how he didn't know the date was tonight or he didn't hear this or that?" Sharpay asked, using air quotes for emphasizing.

"About 50 times. He always says 'he forgot'. Yeah right!" Gabriella huffed as she got her books for the day and slammed her locker shut.

"Well now's your chance to move on." Taylor said.

As if on cue, Troy walked through the hallway with his three best friends, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross. He glanced at Gabriella and gave her a small smile. She smiled back before she could stop herself.

_Crap! _Gabriella yelled at herself. Why couldn't she move on from him?

Maybe because she was a little too harsh on him??

"Maybe I should give him another chance. I feel really bad."

Taylor and Sharpay looked at her like she was insane.

"Are you insane? He broke your heart and he's now he's suffering because of it." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yeah and he never had a good excuse for it either." Taylor chimed in.

Gabriella bit her lip and tried to collect her thoughts together.

"I don't know."

"Look, you're starting over. There are so many better guys here anyways." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gabriella sighed.

As if on cue, a cute senior, Michael Turners came down the hallway and towards Gabriella.

"Boy alert! Stay cool." Sharpay squealed.

Gabriella turned around and smiled.

"Hey Michael, what's up?"

"Nothing much just checking out the view," Michael said, winking. Gabriella giggled.

"Hey, did you and Troy break up?"

"Um yeah we did. Well I broke up with him but yeah we did. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner or something."

Gabriella thought about it for a moment and images of Troy popped into her mind. His ocean blue eyes made her heart melt in seconds. And that perfect smile. God, there was something about him that was so addictive she just couldn't stop herself from thinking about him. Gabriella looked up in his hazel eyes.

"I would love too but I'm plied with homework this weekend, I'm really sorry."

"Oh, it's ok. We'll go another time. I'll see you later Gabriella."

"Bye Michael." She turned back to her friends who were staring at her in disbelief.

"What the heck was that?! You just turned down the most perfect guy and not to mention, extremely cute. Are you feeling ok?" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I'm fine ok? I just think Troy deserves another chance." Gabriella ran a hand through her hair and walked away. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into someone.

"Crap! I'm so sorr-, oh; Troy, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"Well I was on my way to my locker."

"Oh," There was an awkward silence.

"Look Troy, about the other day, I-"

"I know. I deserved it. You deserve better than me,

"No, it's no that. I just-" Gabriella was cut off by the bell. "I'll talk to you about it later ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be home."

Gabriella smiled weakly as she watched him walked away.

Why couldn't she just make up her mind already?

**Zanessa-Zanessa-Zanessa-Zanessa**

Troy was sitting on his bed, throwing stuffed basketballs in his mini hoop. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and he went to answer it. It was Gabriella.

"Hi Troy."

"Hi, come in." Gabriella came in and looked at him.

"What's up?"

"I came over to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have broken up with you over a stupid fight."

"No, you had every right to break up with me."

"I know but I can't tell myself that,"

They both sat on the couch.

"I just got so mad at you because I didn't like the same excuse you would give e. I always felt like you were cheating on me or something."

Troy gently grabbed her hand.

"You know I would never do that."

"Yeah I know. That's why I'm giving you another chance. Forgive me?"

"Yeah. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course!" Troy smiled and hugged her. He then pushed a stand of hair away from her face and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you." Gabriella smiled.

"I love you too."

_Here we go again._

**Zanessa-Zanessa-Zanessa-Zanessa**


End file.
